


Chain of Coincidences

by CherriOnTop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arrested, Clashing of stories, Coincidences, Confusion, Criminal Castiel, Criminal Charlie, Criminal Dean, Criminal Kevin, Criminal Sam, Humor, Questioning, Trouble, a big mess, brief mentions of abuse, robbing a bank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriOnTop/pseuds/CherriOnTop
Summary: A short, humorous chain of coincidences where five people try to rob the same bank on the same day.





	Chain of Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I started and couldn't stop writing because I found it amusing. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

Robert Geri slapped the manila folder down in front of the young man with the emerald eyes. "Dean Winchester," he spoke, his strong voice echoing through the closed off room. "I suppose you know what you and your friends are here for?" The other man, Dean, cracked a smile and leaned back in his seat, as far as the cuffs around his wrists would let him, being attached to the table. 

"Of course I do, Bob." 

Robert looked at the other with a tight frown, but he didn't correct the kid. "Good. Then maybe you can start by telling me what possessed you five to do what you did." He picked up a pen from his pocket, clicked it on, then flipped to a clean page in his notebook. Dean's smile grew into a grin, looking at the older cop with amused green eyes. 

"If that's what you want, Bob." Robert's fingers curled around the pen a little more at the name, but he still kept quiet, his silence urging Dean to begin on his story. "Well, it started out with just Sam and I, wanting to make a quick in and out in the bank, maybe pick us up some heavy stacks of money. Yeah, Sam was looking forward to going to college, but I told him that was too crazy. Somehow he convinced me to help him rob the bank, get the funds, and send himself off to school for law." Dean chuckled, shaking his head as if he was talking to a friend rather than a cop wanting to throw him behind bars. "Talk about irony." 

~~

"I tried to talk Dean out of it, but he insisted that if we got the money, we'd be able to travel halfway across the world and lay under the radar. I'd already been busted for having a couple drugs on me in the past, so my reputation here was already fucked. So I said, what the hell, and agreed to rob the bank," Sam said with a shrug, watching Robert from the other side of the table. "We were going to make it quick, slash the cameras, get the money, and make a run for it, but the plans got a little interrupted." 

Robert looked up from where he was writing down what Sam was telling him, on a different sheet from the one he took of Dean's story. "Interrupted how?" He asked, though he had a good idea of what interrupted them. Sam's face scrunched up for a moment, shaking his head.

"It was just a coincidence." 

~~

"It was just a coincidence," Charlie exclaimed, throwing her arms as far to the sides as she could, making her cuffs rattle against the metal table. "How was I supposed to know that the brothers were planning to rob the same bank we were the same day? I didn't even know the Winchesters before he tried to break in." 

Robert raised an eyebrow at her, tapping his pen against his pad of paper. "And why were you and Kevin Tran trying to rob the bank that day, Ms. Bradbury?" 

~~

"My mom was sick," Kevin blurted the moment Robert's question was out in the air. "We didn't have any money, and if she didn't get the treatment, she would die. So I got in touch with Charlie, and we came up with the plan to rob the bank." 

Robert sighed softly, rubbing his hands over his face, then lowered them to look at the kid across the table. "Okay, and if that's true, why did you go to Charlie? How did you know Charlie, and how did you know she would help you rob the bank?" 

A wave of relief washed over Kevin's face when the cop believed what he was saying. "Charlie and I had been friends back in middle school. We'd both been dweebs with a passion for roleplaying. During high school, she got more into the techy kind of stuff, and I got into theater. We kind of drifted apart, and we hadn't talked for a couple years. When I found out about my mother, I knew I needed serious help to get that kind of money. Charlie was the only logical place to go." 

~~

"Kevin and I had never been real close, but we had been friends at one point-before he started to get into drama. I hadn't seen him in years, but he called me up one day, asking if I wanted to rob a bank with him. There's a lot of high tech equipment out on the market that I've had my eyes on, all with a pretty big price tag." Charlie shrugged, leaning forward on the table. "How could I say no to an offer like that?" 

~~

"Things had been going pretty good at first," Sam told Robert, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "Slashing the cameras had been the easiest part, then we went in, guns out. We didn't want to hurt anyone, but we fired a couple shots to keep them under control and know we meant business. Dean's pretty much shit at getting locks open without gunning them down, so I had to go get the money while he watched over the people. We didn't have ammo to waste on a stupid lock." 

Robert scrawled on the piece of paper in front of him, barely looking up. "And when did the other two-Charlie and Kevin-come into this situation?" 

Sam groaned softly at the mention of the other two. "They came into the situation just as things started to go wrong." 

~~

"No, the whole thing was destined to go wrong. Nothing was going right from the moment we set foot into that bank. Everyone was spread out, and we'd accidentally forgot to slash the panic buttons behind the registers. As soon as the bankers saw the guns, the buttons were all hit, and alarms had sounded through the whole bank." Dean groaned as if remembering the sound of the alarms. 

"I had several witnesses say that shots were fired, is that true?" Robert asked, looking unamused at their struggles. 

Dean chuckled softly at that, letting his head fall back and look up at the ceiling. "Yeah, that's true. Got pretty pissed at the sound from the alarm and had to shoot them down, get them to shut the hell up. Scared a couple people, but no one was hurt. That wasn't our goal." 

"What happened after that?" 

"Well, Sam and I had an argument. We both wanted to go and get the money, but Sam said he'd crack if someone tried to run. I told him I was faster than he was, but in the end, we had to rock paper scissors it. Sam ended up winning and got to go get the money." 

~~

"You said it was pretty easy to get inside?" Robert asked the girl on the other side of the table. Charlie nodded, looking a little bored as she inspected her nails. 

"It was too easy, actually. The camera system was down, and we thought it was just a malfunction, or they shut it down to fix it or something stupid like that. We decided to go in through the back anyway, just to be safe. But as soon as we opened that back door, alarms began to go off inside, and Kevin was so scared they'd come for us that he wet his pants."

~~

"I'd been drinking some water on our way in, a nervous habit of mine. Charlie went first, and after we both stepped inside the back door, sirens started going off. Charlie jumped back into me, and I dropped the water. It soaked my pants and the floor. It even got into my shoes." Kevin shook his head in disapproval. 

~~

"When did you first see Charlie and Kevin?" Robert asked Sam, barely looking up from his scrawled notes. Sam tapped his foot on the floor, tugging a little at the cuffs. 

"I had about half my bag full of money when those two burst into the vault, the girl holding a pistol, and the boy holding the smallest knife I've ever seen in my life." 

~~

"Charlie said to bring a weapon, but I didn't want my mom to notice anything was missing, or she'd question me. Have you ever had to answer to a mother who knows you've been messing with her dishes?"

~~

"I told him to put his hands up, and he did so at once, a stack of money slipping from his hand. It was kind of comical, to see such a large boy afraid of little me," Charlie laughed, crossing her legs under herself. "He barely had any money in his bag, so I knew that we'd gotten there in time to take it all. Since Kevin's weapon was worthless, I threatened Sam into the corner and watched over him while Kevin loaded up the money into our bags to take and then Sam's." She laughed, her head thrown back. 

~~

"Charlie had me fill up the bags because I'm smaller than she is and Sam was pretty big. There was no way I could have held off him. Either way, I was glad I got to load of up money, because it was a lot less dangerous. We were just lucky that Sam had left his gun near the vault's door, otherwise we probably would have had to shoot him." 

Robert raised an eyebrow at Kevin, pausing in his writing. "Would you have been able to shoot him, if it came down to  
that?"

~~

"No, of course we wouldn't have shot him. We aren't murderers. We just needed the money," Charlie said, scoffing at the ridiculous question. "Anyway, Kevin had just zipped up the bags of money when we heard a voice shout to us to freeze from the entrance to the vault. When I turned to look, there was a boy I had never seen before in my life standing there, holding a shotgun. At first, I had thought that he was with the Winchester brothers." 

~~

"So, Castiel Novak, you're telling me that you had no idea that any of the other four were robbing the bank that day? And that you had never met any of them before?" Robert asked, folding his arms over his chest. 

Castiel nodded. "That's right. I didn't know any of them, and I didn't know they were at the bank. I just needed the money." He pulled at the cuffs a little bit, then looked back at the cop. 

"What did you need the money for?" 

"I was going to run away from my father." Castiel winced, fingers brushing gently at a dark bruise on his cheek. Robert watched him, then gestured to the bruise on his cheek. 

"Did any of the four of them give that to you?"

"No."

"Then who did?" 

There was a slight hesitation before Castiel's voice spoke again. "My father."

~~

"So what happened when Castiel told you three to freeze?" Robert asked the red head, who was staring back at him. 

"Well, I thought we were busted at first, but he didn't look like a cop. He was just a kid. A kid with a gun, though, and I wasn’t taking chances. Kevin sure didn't. He flaked fast, dropping the bags and throwing his hands in the air. I didn't move from where I had my gun aimed at Sam, and Sam didn't move, either." 

"What did Castiel do after that?" 

"I thought he was going to tell me to put my gun down, but all he did was go over to grab the bags of money." 

~~

"Man, when the blue eyed kid came in, I thought it was the end. I thought he was with the other two, but then Kevin started to back up, the bags of money still in his hands, and I knew he wasn't with them. Charlie swore from where she had the gun still pointed at me, but she didn't move. I sure as hell didn't move anywhere, not when there were two guns aimed in my vague direction."

"Did he shoot?" 

~~

"I wasn't going to shoot, but I didn't have a chance to think about it before there was a gun pressed to the back of my head, and a voice in my ear told me to drop my gun." Castiel gave a small sigh, shaking his head. 

~~

"Sam was taking one hell of a long time," Dean said, shaking his head. "I couldn't take it any longer. I had all the people get in a room, then I locked them there and went to see what the fuck was taking so long. I wasn't expecting to see what I did, though." 

"What did you see?" Robert asked, not looking up as he kept writing all the details he could. 

"I saw Sam in the corner on his knees, looking rather terrified. There was a girl with red hair in front of him, a gun aimed at him, but her eyes on someone else. Then there was another boy on his knees, looking like he'd just wet himself. And finally, another boy with his gun aimed at the others. It looked like a big mess, so I just put my gun between the kid's shoulder blades and asked him to give me the gun. "

~~

"Castiel threw the gun nearly right at me," Kevin huffed, shaking his head. "It almost hit me, but it landed at my feet, instead. I reached down and grabbed it, then aimed it at the new kid with the green eyes."

~~

"Kevin, the stupid idiot, thought that Dean was with Castiel, and thought that aiming the gun at Castiel would faze Dean." Charlie groaned. "I was so distracted that I didn't see Sam move until I was on the ground, and Sam had the gun. Kevin turned to face Sam, but the brothers both aimed their gun at him and forced him to drop the gun again." 

~~

"It was chaos, but in the end, it was the Winchesters who had the guns," Castiel continued, tracing patterns onto the metal surface of the table. "I thought that getting on my knees was a smart move, and it must've worked because the brothers moved past me to grab the bags. They had four of them." 

~~

"Fuck, Dean and I were so close to getting all the money, but the Novak kid had to go and ruin it. He opened his mouth, trying to convince us to let him have some money, and then the other two were shouting, too, trying to get their share. Dean had to shoot at the ceiling to get them to shut up, accidentally leading the cops right to us. It was a damn shame." 

~~

"The cops burst in behind me, but I had my back turned, so I hadn't even seen them. There was at least seven of them, and the five of us just froze. It was over from that moment on. None of us would get out of there with any money," Castiel said, slumping down in his seat a little. 

~~

"Castiel got handcuffed first because he was closest. He was crying, but no one else did. I don't know, I guess he wasn't expecting this to happen." Charlie spoke, her normally firm voice quiet now. "None of us had." 

~~

"Charlie was the second one handcuffed, and she just looked stunned. Like she couldn't believe what she was seeing," Sam murmured. "The cops told me to drop the gun and the bags, and I didn't dare disagree. We were way outnumbered." He shook his head and looked off to the side. "It was a damn shame." 

~~

"Seeing Sammy get handcuffed was like a punch in the gut. Before that, it had seemed so easy. I didn't understand how things went to shit so quickly." Dean ran a hand through his hair, the grin that had been on his face the whole time now gone, replaced with an empty look. "We were supposed to get a better life after that, not get caught with three strangers. Now I suppose we'll be locked away with those same three strangers."

~~

"Dean fought the cops a little, but with a twist to his arm, he shut down pretty quickly. The gleam in his eye was gone, and it was replaced with shock." Castiel shook his head. "I think we were all pretty shocked. I knew that was my end. If I didn't go to jail, I knew I'd be put back under my father's roof, where all that waited for me were his drunk fists of fury. I wasn't sure which one would be worse."

~~

"I was the last one to be cuffed. I don't really know why. Maybe because I didn't have any weapon visible. Maybe because I'm pretty weak looking. Maybe because the stupid water was still all over my pants and they thought I was scared. But it was just water. I tried to tell them, but they didn't listen." Kevin tried to crack a smile, but it was hollow. "They never listened." 

~~

"Maybe we deserved to be caught. We were all criminals, after all. We all knew what we were doing, and we were well aware of the fact that it was illegal. But sometimes, when you need money, or an escape, or whatever the hell the others were there for, things like going to jail slip your mind. You feel invincible. And so, yeah, maybe it was all a giant coincidence, and maybe it all did go to shit, and maybe we all will go to jail. But in some strange way, I feel like we all had a little bit of a connection there. And honestly? I don't think I'd want to be caught in such a huge mess with anyone else." 

~~

Robert Geri sat down at his desk, his notepad in front of him. His writing covered all the pages, telling him everything that the five kids had said to him. Some things made sense, but their stories were all wrong in the little details. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. All the kids seemed like good kids with the wrong motives, and he couldn't bear to see them locked away in jail for the rest of their lives. It didn't seem fair. 

So Robert sat forward, scanning through his notes to try and piece together the truth about the five strangers who'd planned to rob a bank all on the same day.


End file.
